bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Element Lords
The Element Lords are mysterious and powerful entities, brought into being as a result of a transformation done by the Great Beings. History The Great Beings, in need of assistance in leading the inhabitants of Spherus Magna, selected one leader class Skrall and one member of each of the warrior class of the most populous tribes: Fire, Water, Jungle, Sand and Ice. The warriors were summoned to the Cavern of the Elements in the Underground Lab of the Great Beings, and endowed with Elemental Powers, creating the Element Lords. Changed by the transformation, they became unified with their elements and were bestowed with armor and weapons. They eventually became the leaders of the planet, commanding tribes in Bara Magna based in locales similar to their elements. The Element Lords coexisted together without incident for several thousands of years. After the discovery of Energized Protodermis, five of the Element Lords expected to share in the enormous power the substance possessed. The Lord of Ice, ruler of the domain it was discovered in, refused to allow them access, and barricaded the area. Outraged, the Lords each began vying for control over it, leading to the Core War. The Great Beings later insisted that they sit down and negotiate a truce, but the Element Lords rebuffed their creators, and continued their war campaigns. During the war, the Element Lord of Jungle's elemental power was used, resulting in the Forest of Blades. The war ended when the planet shattered, and the Element Lords were trapped. Most of the Element Lords were eventually freed and made their way towards the White Quartz Mountains, seeking the power in the Valley of the Maze. Eventually, the Element Lord of Fire and Element Lord of Ice encountered each other and began fighting. The Element Lord of Jungle later encountered Tarduk and Crotesius in the Forest of Blades, during their pursuit of the secret of the Red Star, though he was injured by Kirbold lighting the forest on fire. The Element Lord of Water dragged the three Agori into the River Dormus as they were attempting to cross it. He kept them suspended in air bubbles, allowing them to breathe and talk. He demanded that the Agori inform him of the route, and the Agori claimed to know the way. The Element Lord of Water threatened them with unceasing torture, but was taken aback by their refusal to cooperate. After agreeing to let them lead the way, the Lord of Water was attacked by the Lord of Ice, who began freezing the river. The Lord of Water fled, in order to escape death. The Agori were helped out of the water by the Element Lord of Rock, who then dropped a massive boulder onto the ice, shattering it. The Lord of Rock crafted a stone replica of Tarduk, which he used to speak to them. He initially tried to dissuade the Agori from continuing their quest, but eventually allowed them to continue onward, under the condition that they take nothing with them from the Valley of the Maze, for he wanted its' power for himself. Abilities & Traits The Element Lords, as manifestations of different elements, have the abilities to create, control, and absorb their own element, a result of the transformation process. The level of control over the elements possessed by them is extremely high, and they are impervious to the effects of their own elements. They eventually adopted the personality traits of their element, and act accordingly. The Lords can project their own consciousness onto an element, manifesting the element into certain shapes or forms without them being present. If their essence is affected, it affects their original form as well. Known Element Lords The six Element Lords possess the following elemental affiliations and former dominions: *Fire, ruler of the region around the Great Volcano *Water, ruler of the Great Sea *Jungle, ruler of the Great Jungle *Rock, ruler of the Black Spike and White Quartz mountain ranges and the Skrall Homeland *Sand, ruler of the Great Barren *Ice, ruler of the Northern Frost Trivia *The Great Beings based the Elemental Powers of the Toa on those of the Element Lords. *The Element Lords do have individual names, and are not only referred as the Element Lord of their respective elements. *The Great Beings never created an Element Lord of Iron because the Iron Tribe disbanded before the experiment took place, meanwhile it is also believed that they never created an Element Lord of Darkness for the reclusive Darkness Tribe. Appearances *''All Our Sins Remembered'' (In a Flashback) *''Decadence'' (Mentioned Only) *''Brothers in Arms'' (Mentioned Only) *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Spherus Magna Category:Cealians Category:Skrall Category:Element Lords